A Dream Within a Dream
by LoneHowl
Summary: Sometimes, one must take a journey to discover who they really are. For some, the journey is short. For others it is a long and grueling path. Sometimes, it can lead them to discover things that they never knew and should have never known.
1. 1: The wish

Here. I hit a block in my two others, so I posted a new one. Hope you like!

* * *

Dream Within a Dream  
  
Disclaimer: (breathing heavily) All I own are my books and my character. And maybe a little lint. Nothing else.

* * *

She who can understand Psychic Pokémon will be destined to become the  
greatest Psychic Master of all time.  
A Friend by her side, she will have all the support she needs.  
Two pairs of violet eyes will see the whole of the Pokémon world and  
continue to climb the ladder of strength and greatness.  
She will even beat the Pokémon Champion himself.  
Beware her power.

* * *

I was watching the late-night episode of Pokémon. I tuned in just as the theme song came on. 

"Pokémon!  
No time to question my moves,  
I stick to the path that I choose.  
Me an' my friends, we're gonna do it right,  
You'll neva see us run away from a fight!  
To be a master is my dream,  
All I gotta do is believe!  
An' I believe,  
I've got a chance to win,  
I'm on the road to victory,  
Pokemon!  
I can be a champion if I just believe!  
I'm on a master quest,  
I want the whole world to see  
And I believe,  
I'm gonna be the very best!  
And all I got to do is believe in me!  
Pokémon!"

Finally! It was the episode with Ash against Clair. "No, don't use that one! Use Pikachu! No! Amateur... Kingdra is a WATER-type! Use Snorlax on her Gyarados!"  
  
Half an hour later

"At least he won... Barely... That amateur... Oh, well..." I sighed and went to bed. I braided my long brown hair and went to bed. My violet eyes closed and I fell asleep, not knowing that all those wishes of being in a Pokémon journey with my own Pokémon were about to come true...

* * *

"Get up... Wake up..." came a strange voice. Some thing jumped on my bed and came over to me. I got up and stretched. Then I froze. 

This wasn't home! I had two windows in my room, there was only one here. And since WHEN did an ESPEON come to get me up?!

I put on my glasses and looked out the window. Large buildings; a company; oh, look, a Pidgeotto. Wait... A PIDGEOTTO?! Ok, I am officially freaked now. Why...? How...? Where...? Just then, my mom walked into my room.

"Thanks, Kawaii. Hurry up and get ready. You need to get you Pokémon today. I can't believe my little girl is finally going on an adventure!" She said, her eyes almost tearing. The Espeon hopped off of my bed and left the room. I stared and got ready very quickly. I was brushing my hair when my brother came in.

"Hey, Meg, can you give me a Pokémon next year when I get my license?" he asked. I nodded numbly. "Yay! Can I get a Fire-Type?" I nodded again. "Yay!"

I walked out of my room. The phone rang and I jumped. I answered it, thinking that this could not get any stranger.

"Hello?" I nearly screamed in surprise at who was on the other end. (Yes, it was a vid-phone that I was on.) It was Professor Oak.

"May I speak to Megan Psysis?" He asked. Ok, how did he know my name?

"Speaking."

"You may come by Pallet Town later today to get your Trainer License. I understand you wanted an Eevee as a starter?" he asked me. Scary, that IS what I would want.

"Yes. How will I get to your lab? Saffron's a little far from Pallet." Wait, how did I know that I was in Saffron?

"If you can get to Cerulean, someone will be waiting for you there at the Gym." He hung up. I looked out the window. I can see Cerulean from here! Just through that building, down that path, take a right, go straight... I raced out of the apartment and onto the road outside. As soon as I appeared, I started to hear whispers. I stopped to listen.

"Have you heard? The Leader's cousin is leaving town today!"

"Yeah, but I heard the girl say herself that she wants to take over the Gym when Sabrina gives it up. Sabrina said she's gonna take up the offer to be part of the Elite Four since Will quit. She said she'll do it once her cousin is good enough to be the new Leader."

"You think she can?"

"If she's even half as good with Psychic Pokémon as her cousin is, then every Trainer who tries to challenge her is doomed. At least she doesn't have her cousin's abilities. But she'll battle harder that way."

"No, good thing too. Though it's like she can read minds. It's scary. She knows the strengths and weaknesses of Pokémon like she was a Master already! I don't know how she does it."

"Neither do I. But I heard that in the Trainer's School in their practice battles, she beat everyone."

"I heard that too. And all she used was the School's Butterfree!"

"Yep." I ignored these for now and ran down the road (knocking some Nidoran [girls] over in the process). I ran all the way to the gym. The double doors opened as I neared them. I walked in the doors. I looked around. One small room... I looked to my left. Oh, there's the teleport pad. I was about to step on it when a voice out of nowhere spoke.

"State your name and reason for entering this Gym," the disembodied voice commanded.

"Megan, a visit to my cousin before I leave." I responded. A door appeared to my right and opened for me.

"Welcome to our Gym, Miss." I walked through the door. The next room was just as small. There was a door at the far side behind 4 teleport pads.

"Sabby, I'll never understand you..." I walked through the door and came into yet ANOTHER small room. "GAH! What IS it with Sabrina and small rooms?!"

"Because, cousin, visitors usually use the Teleport pads instead of the doors." I swear, I must have jumped a foot off the ground.

"Don't DO that! It scares the crap outta me!" I said. I was shaking. A hand that was holding something came down on my shoulder. I twitched.

"_Dabra, kad, kadabra. Kadab._ (You shouldn't scare her, Sabrina. She's trembling.)" was the voice. I sighed in relief. Only Sabrina's Kadabra.

"Very well. Oh, and before I forget, a letter came for you. It's from Lance. Kadabra, would you get it?" Sabrina said, winking at me. From Lance?! My heart started to beat harder. Of all times for my crush to kick in! Kadabra teleported out and a minute later was back, a lavender envelope in it's free hand. It handed me the letter. This is what the letter said:  
  
_My dear Megan,  
  
You truly have a wonderful cousin. She gave me your letter on her last visit to the Indigo Plateau. I miss you so much. It's such a pity that you couldn't go with her, being sick and all. Clair had even agreed to lend me her Dragonair for you to see! (at this I sighed. I love Dragonair!) Tell Sabrina that Will can hold his position long enough for you to take over the Gym for her. I look forward to seeing you again. I'm traveling, so I may see you on the road. If I do, we may travel together until you have completed your journey. I can't wait to see your beautiful face in person again. I know you want to see me as much as I want to see you.  
  
All my love,  
Lance Knighte  
_  
I smiled. Lance Knighte, THE Lance Knighte, Indigo Plateau Champion, loved me. All was right in the world. I sighed and hugged the letter close to my heart. A picture fell out of the envelope. I picked it up and looked at it. It was of Lance and his Dragonite on his right side and Clair's Dragonair on his left. "I take it you were waiting for that letter?" Sabrina asked. "You have no idea how great it was read this. Oh, and Lance says that Will can hold his position until you can take over. I'll try to hurry back!" I said. Sabrina nodded. I turned to leave when a thought struck me. I turned back to my cousin. "Hey, Sabby? Which teleport pad goes to the entrance?"

"That one." Sabrina pointed to the pad. I grinned.

"Thanks so much, Sabby! I'll call when I can!" I hugged her and ran to the pad. I stepped on it. My body was covered in a tingling sensation, like that feeling of pins-and-needles when your foot or hand falls asleep, only covering my whole body. The room that Sabrina was in disappeared and in its place was the entrance. "That was so cool." I murmured. I ran out the door into the bright sunlight outside. I started to walk. I walked past a few outdoor stalls on the street and people started to wave to me.

"Hi, Meg!"

"Nice to see you're feeling better!" One guy at a fruit stall threw me an apple. "On the house!"

"I hear you're leaving town! Come back soon, ya hear?!" I smiled and nodded to them. I guess I was well-known. I munched on the apple.

I walked until I came to the building at the entrance to Route 5. Then I went through the building and down the path. A couple of times, I thought I saw a flash of blue and purple here and there, but I thought it was my eyes playing tricks on me. The sun reflecting in my glasses didn't help, either. I didn't stop till I got to the fork in the road. I walked down the right and after about a half an hour of walking, got into Cerulean City.

I walked to the center of town and found the Gym. It was red and yellow on top with a Dewgong at the top. I took a deep breath and went inside. There was no one inside except for a short red-head. She was wearing a yellow cotton shirt and jean shorts that had red straps. She was holding a little round thing in her arms and had a red bag over her shoulder (if you don't know who, then you are dumber than I thought!). There was no mistaking her. Misty Waterflower.

"Are you the girl I'm supposed to take to see Professor Oak?" Misty asked. I nodded mutely. She motioned to follow her and we left. We went down a path and walked into a cave. I could only assume this was Mt. Moon. We walked in and Misty broke the silence between us.

"What's your favorite type of Pokémon?" She asked. I smiled.

"I like many types, but I've always been rather fond of Psychic Pokémon. Water, Ice, and Fire-types are great too, but I really love Psychic-types." I said. Just then, the little round thing Misty was holding; Togepi, for all you slow people; started to cry.

"_Prriii, toki toki prrrrii!_ (Mama, I'm hungry!)" she whined. I stared at her. How could I understand her?

"Oh no! Togepi's hungry and I don't have any food on me!" Misty said. I searched my pockets and found a couple pieces of candy. I handed them to Misty.

"Here. It's not a lot, but Togepi can have these." I smiled. Misty smiled back gratefully.

"Thanks." We left the cave and were in Pewter City. It was small so we got through it easily. There was a short route to Viridian Forest. We got through quickly and rushed straight through Viridian City. It was a short time to Pallet Town now.

I ran to the Town and straight to the Lab. Damn, Pallet is a small place! As I walked in, I ran smack-dab into someone.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuun... Who is it? find out in the next chapter!

R&R!


	2. 2: Of love and Friends

Disclaimer: I no own. Simple as that!

* * *

"Ow! Sorry, I should have been watching!" I said as I got up.

"It's ok; I was in a hurry to leave." said a familiar voice.

"Ash Ketchum, it's just like you to try to run over a new trainer!" Misty yelled.

"I didn't try to! I was in a hurry to get to Vermillion to get back to Johto!" The guy who tried to run me over, Ash, turned to me. "You're the newbie? So you're the one Professor Oak has that Eevee for! I'm Ash Ketchum, I came in second place in the Indigo League!" he said proudly.

"Pika, pika, ka chu!" said Pikachu. If I could understand Togepi, then why can't I understand Pikachu? I leaned over to Misty.

"When I get better at training, I'll call you guys so that I can deflate his ego." I whispered. Misty giggled and nodded. I went inside.

"Ah, there you are, Megan. I have your Pokémon right here. I just need to test you to see how much you know about types and the various Gym Leaders." Professor Oak said.

"Element question. What types are Water Pokémon strong and weak against?"

"They are strong against Fire, Rock and Ground types and weak against Electricity and Grass types. They have little effect on Ice types and normal effect on the rest." I said at once. I know my Pokémon types. I looked around absently and saw Tracey Sketchit out the window, in the reserve. He was sketching what looked like a young Espeon. I'd have to come back later and get a job taking care of the Espeon.

"Good. Normal Types?"

"Weak against Fighting-Types and no definite strong suit. They have little effect on Rock-Types, though, and no effect on Ghost-Types."

"Now, since you are related to a Gym Leader, I will ask you a harder question than normal. Who are the Kanto Gym Leaders, in order, and what Types do they use?" Apparently, he thought this was hard for a rookie trainer. I smirked.

"Brock Slate, Rock-types. Waterflower Sisters, Water-types. Lt. Surge, Electricity. Erika, Grass trainer. Sabrina, Psychic master. Koga, Poison/Bugs. Blaine, Fire-types. And Giovanni, Ground-type trainer. Johto too?" I listed them off.

"No, that's all. Well, I'm impressed. You know more than any rookie I've ever seen. You almost seem like you've done this before. Here is your license and your Pokémon." Oak handed me a cord with an I.D. card on it and a lavender Pokéball. He also handed me a PokéDex. I smiled and ran out the door. I ran all the way to the entrance of town. Then I came to my senses and decided to meet my new partner.

"Pokéball, go!" I tossed the Pokéball to the ground. An Eevee came out and shook herself off.

"_Eve, eevee._ (Hello. Who are you?)" She said. I could tell it was a girl somehow.

"Hi. I'm Megan. You're my starter. Do you want a name or should I just call you Eevee?" I asked her.

"_Eve, eve, eevee!_ (I want a real name!)" she said excitedly.

"Ok... I'll call you Shinrai. Ok?" I replied. I have no idea how I understood what she said.

"_Eevee?_ (Shinrai?)" she asked.

"It means 'trust'. We'll need a lot of it to get anywhere far in the Archipelago." I said. Then I remembered the Dex that I got. I opened it.

"_Name? Age? Origin?_" asked a feminine voice.

"Megan Psysis, age 14, Saffron City."

"_I am Dextra. You have one Pokémon. Here is the information. Eevee. The fox Pokémon. Due to its genetic make-up, this Pokémon has the ability to evolve into one of 5 different types; Dark, Psychic, Electric, Water, or Fire. For the Dark, treat it nicely at night and make it trust you. For Psychic, do the same during the day. The others require Evolution Stones. This Eevee is female currently at level 10._"

"_Eve, eevee?! Eve, eve, eevee, eve?!_ (What?! How did it know that?!)"

"No clue, Shinrai. No clue. Let's get a move on." We ran down the path and we saw Ash and Misty taking a break by the stream.

"Misty! Ash! Hey!" I called. They looked up just as me and Shinrai ran through a bush.

"Hey there! I see you got a license and a PokéDex." Ash said.

"Yeah! Hey, I want you to meet Shinrai, my Eevee." I said. Shinrai, who had been hiding behind me, came out.

"_Eve. Eevee, eevee, eve._ (Hi. Nice to meet you all.)" After she said that, Shinrai walked off to talk to Pikachu.

"Want to come and eat with us? We have plenty." Misty said. I sat down with them and they handed me a sandwich. I remembered something.

"Ya know, I just remembered. I went to Shamuti once for the festival with Sabby. I read the legend and memorized it. I even remember it now. Freaky coincidence..." I said. Hey, I had to come up with a lie somehow.

"You've heard it? Could you say it, because I don't really remember it all." Ash said.

'_'Really don't remember it all', my ass. He remembers it, he wants to test me. Oh, well..._' I smiled.

"Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning,  
  
Lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash.  
  
The Water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting,  
  
But alone its song shall fail.  
  
And thus the Earth shall turn to Ash,  
  
Oh, Chosen One,  
  
Into thine hands bring together all three,  
  
Their treasures combined Shall tame the Beast Of The Sea." I said. "I think that's it... I'm not sure... I saw it a while ago, so who knows..."

"That's it exactly... Wow..." Misty said.

"You mean I actually remembered it?! Wow... I have bad memory too... Then again I AM obsessed with the Psychic Gods..." They just stared. After we finished eating, I got up to get ready to leave. It was sunset, so I figured if I set off now, I could get to Viridian by dark and get a place to stay. I could get my supplies in the morning.

"Hey, Misty. Could you tell me the fastest route to Viridian City? I want to get there by dark." I said.

"Why? You could stay with us and go in the morning." Misty said.

"That's the thing. I have no sleeping bag or anything but money. I need to get to Viridian for some supplies."

"Oh... Ok, down this path, to the right, straight, to the left, then to the right."

"Thanks! Come on Shinrai." We set off. As we walked, I saw tons of Pokémon. Caterpie, Weedle, Venonat, and a Metapod here and there to name a few. I groaned when I saw a Natu and realized I had no way to catch it. I entered the Pokémon Center in Viridian City about 15 minutes later.

"Good evening. I assume that you want a room for tonight?" Nurse Joy asked. I walked up to the desk.

"Yes, please." I said. "Oh, and I want to register to be able to earn the Kanto Gym Badges."

"May I have your name and the town you live in?"

"Megan Psysis from Saffron City."

"Thank you, you can now collect Badges. Now please follow me. You will have room 228. How many Pokémon do you have?" she asked.

"I only have Shinrai right now. I need to get my things in the morning. Thank you for letting me stay the night, Nurse Joy."

"No problem. I love to help out trainers." She smiled and left. I picked up Shinrai and went into the room. Her fur looked coarse but was really soft and warm. I set her on the foot of the bed and took off my shoes. I fell onto the bed and was asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

* * *

As I woke up in the morning, my nose caught the smell of food before my eyes even opened. I looked over to the small table near the window to see a plate of food and a note. (AN: I'm just going to write the translations for speech from now on.) 

"_A Chansey came in and left that for you. She told me to tell you to read it._" said Shinrai. She shivered. "_She was waaaaay too cheerful for a Pokémon who takes care of the hurt._" I looked at the note.

_Megan- I figured that you were a new trainer and you may not have been sure where to get food and whatnot on your first few days. I have some things for you so please stop by the front desk once you are ready. I alerted my third cousin in Saffron to keep an eye out for you in case you stop by. Your Eevee seems to trust you very much, so we expect to hear very good things about you. Good luck from all of us!  
-Nurse Joy_

"Well I'll be... Seems the Joys are more observant than I give them credit for." I murmured. "'Good luck from all of us'. Does she mean all of the Joys or just her and the Chanseys and Blisseys? Oh, well... Oh, look breakfast! Eggs, toast and sausage. Ick, Shinrai, you want the sausage?"

"_Ooh, yum, sausage!_" she said happily. As her chowed down on her three sausage links, I got ready to leave. As soon as I was ready and I had finished eating, we left the room. I looked at my Pokémon and noticed something different about her eyes.

Normally, an Eevee has brown eyes. Well this one's eyes were light purple. This sparked an idea.

"Hey, Shinrai, what do you want to evolve into? Or do you not want to evolve at all?" I asked her. (AN: I am not, I repeat NOT going to write it in Poké-speech. This is long. I will just write the translations from now on.)

"_I don't really want to evolve, but if I had to, I'd want to be an Espeon. I came from a big litter of pups, and Mama had trouble with us all. A nice Espeon decided to help Mama out. She said a Trainer had named her but then let her go. Her name was... Hikari, I think. She was nice. I liked her. I wanna be just like her._" Shinrai said.

"Hey, my favorite Pokemon is Espeon. Well, let's go up to the front desk. I need to see Nurse Joy." I said. I went to the desk to find a package and another note.

_Megan- I'm sorry I couldn't give this to you in person. I had an emergency patient that I had to take care of. Do me a favor. If you ever come across a Trainer named Brock Slate, tell him that I said hi and that I might be able to get one of my cousins, maybe even the one in Pewter, to go out with him. Good luck to all of you.  
-Nurse Joy P.S. I did a lookup on you and saw that today is your birthday. Consider this a gift from my whole family._

That's right. Today was September 4. I opened the package and gasped. Inside was the basic PokéGear: cellphone, map, radio, clock; five Pokéballs, along with a couple of Super Potions, a Hyper Potion, a Revive, and a few other medicines and such.

I was curious about who this 'emergency patient' was, so I went out to the lobby. When I saw who it was, my right eye started to twitch. Ash was in the room. I marched up to him.

"Okay, which one is it, when did it happen, where did it happen, and how?" I said. He looked... surprised to say the least.

"Um... Cyndaquil, earlier this morning, Digglet's Cave, a high-level Dugtrio that we ran into." He said uneasily.

"Ah, don't sweat it. That Cyndaquil is tough. He'll pull through. But you really need to choose your battles more carefully." I said. Shinrai, who had been sitting on my shoulder this whole time, jumped off and went over to talk to Pikachu.

"That Eevee seems to trust you. When did you get her? Yesterday?" Misty said. I nodded.

"Why do you think I named her 'trust'?" I said. Then I had a thought.

"Hey, Mist. Who was your starter?" I asked. I had a funny thought that it was—

"A Staryu. I have a Starmie now, but he's with my sisters. Hey, what are you going after next?"

"Whatever pops up that I want. Though I would love it if it happened to be an Abra or maybe a Caterpie." I said after a moment of thought. Misty shivered at the word 'Caterpie'. Misty hates Bug-types.

"I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokémon Master. What's your goal?" Ash said.

"I want to be the best Psychic Trainer. I WILL succeed my cousin back in Saffron. But, like they say, 'To be able to fly, you must first dream; for it is your dreams that give you wings.'"

"Wow. I'm gonna be the best Water Trainer." Misty said.

"Well, I have to get going. I wanted to get an early start and I still need to get supplies. Maybe I'll see ya around. I may run into Gary, ya never know. Oh, and Misty? Beware; I WILL come after the Cascade Badge. Do try to warn Violet, Daisy, and Lily."

"See ya. I'll try to come by Saffron to see you. I may have to take the Gym from my sisters, though. I will warn them that you'll come by." Misty said.

"Bye! C'mon, Shinrai."

* * *

I walked out and into the bright street. I had gotten my things and was now on the route to Pewter. Rumor has it that Brock took the gym again. He was always the toughest to beat. A clump of grass by my feet rustled. I stopped and waited. I held my breath. A second passed and nothing appeared. I brushed away the grass to reveal—

"A Metapod. COOL!!" I said. I pointed Dextra at it.

"_Metapod, the cocoon Pokémon. The evolved form of Caterpie. This Pokemon can't move after it hardens until it hatches into a Butterfree at level 10. This one is female and currently at level 8._"

Two more levels until it evolves! I selected an empty Pokéball (green, as it happened to be) and threw it at the Metapod.

"Pokeball, go!" I said. It hit the Bug and it was pulled in. The ball shook once... twice... three times... It stopped shaking and I heard the ding of the ball locking. I picked it up and grinned. Then I took out a washable Sharpie and wrote 'Metapod [girl]' on the Pokéball with the new bug in it. "In your face, Misty! I'm not scared of Bug-types! Booyah!"

"_Misty hates Bugs?_"

"Yep. C'mon, let's get to Pewter, at least."

"_Kay!_" We kept walking. I started to hum Lugia's song. I picked up Shinrai and put her on my shoulder.

"_Can you hum a different song? That one creeps me out._" She asked.

"Sure." I started to hum the Johto Journeys theme song. I sung it to her.

"It's a whole new world that we're livin' in, Pokémon Johto!

Do do do do do do, do do do do do do.

Everybody wants to be a master;

Everybody wants to show their skills!

Everybody wants to get there faster;

Make their way to the top of the hill!

Each time you try, gonna just a li'l bit betta;

Each step you climb is one more step up the ladda.

It's a whole new world that we're in, do do do do do;

It's a whole new way to see, do do do do do do.

It's a whole new place, with a brand new attitude;

But ya still gotta catch 'em all;

And be the that you can be; do do do do do do,

Pokémon Johto, do do do do do do;

It's a whole new world that we're livin' in,

But ya still gotta catch 'em all,

And be the best that you can be, do do do do do do,

Pokémon Johto, do do do do do do,

Pokémon Johto!"

"_I like that one._" Shinrai said.

"So do I. C'mon, you hungry?"

"_Yep. What cha got?_"

"Lunch." Shinrai giggled. We sat down and ate lunch. After that, we walked for a while. I had even tried to fish for some Pokémon, but nothing came. We ran into a Weedle and I managed to get Kaze (my Metapod) to evolve into a Butterfree. I washed 'Metapod' off of her Pokeball and used a permanent Sharpie to write 'Kaze' (kah-zay) on it. At sunset, we started to make camp. This whole time, I saw flashes and glimpses of blue here and there. (AN: I swear that this will turn into a good idea. You'd be amazed at what you can think of while trying to sleep.)

"So, you think we can be successful?" I asked Shinrai after camp was made.

"_I think so. You seem to know what you are doing, so I trust you._"

"And hence your name. Shinrai means trust."

"_Get some sleep. I'll get Kaze to keep watch._" I nodded and went to sleep. Some time later, I woke up to a few sounds. Whoosh, thump, rustle. Then Shinrai came into the tent and nudged me. That woke me up a bit more.

"Shin, you woke me up at—" I checked my watch. "—the ungodly time of two thirteen in the morning. I could still be sleeping. Where's Kaze? And why did you wake me up?"

"_Kaze went to sleep a long time ago. She's in her Pokéball. And there are some reeeeeealy big and strong Pokémon who want to see you. And I mean STRONG. There's a big white bird-thingy, a blue dog-thingy, and a purpleish... thingy. One of them said his name is... Mewtwo?_"

"A big white bird-thingy? And a blue dog-thingy?" I repeated. I thought of Lugia and Suicune, but those chances were pretty slim. Then Shinrai's words really sunk in. I stared at her. "MEWTWO?! AS IN THE UNSTOPPABLE, UN-BEATABLE, UNCATCHABLE MEWTWO?! THE SUPER-CLONE OF MEW?! THE MOST POWERFUL POKéMON IN THE WORLD AFTER MEW?! ONE OF THE PSYCHIC POKEMON GODS?!" I yelled.

Mewtwo's P.O.V  
  
"MEWTWO?! AS IN THE UNSTOPPABLE, UN-BEATABLE, UNCATCHABLE MEWTWO?! THE SUPER-CLONE OF MEW?! THE MOST POWERFUL POKéMON IN THE WORLD AFTER MEW?! ONE OF THE PSYCHIC POKEMON GODS?!" was heard from the tent. I grinned. 'Apparently, this human girl had heard of me.' I thought.  
  
Megan's P.O.V  
  
I looked at Shinrai and opened the flap of my tent. I almost wet myself at the sight that greeted me. My eyes went about as wide as they could go. Mewtwo, Suicune, and Lugia were all situated around the camp. Even without my glasses, I could tell what they were and that they were here for a reason. Well, there went the 'slim chances'.

"Holy hell... Ok, this was worth being woken up at two in the morning. I am surrounded by Pokémon gods." I breathed. "Hello, new Master. We have come to tell you that we will always be watching and protecting you. We have seen that you have great potential. Suicune has been following you for the past couple of days. Oh, and I think there was an old woman in Johto who didn't hear you." Mewtwo said. I looked from him to the Legendary Dog of Ice in complete and utter awe. My eyes were wide still.

"So that was you! I thought that SOMETHING was following me."

"_Yes, and I have seen that you will make a great trainer._" she said.

"You know my song and the Legend. I sense that you will become strong and know that we will meet again." Lugia said. By this time I was trembling. What did this all mean?

"Since we may not always be there to protect you, I shall give you the power to sense when a life force approaches. That way, you won't need protection all the time." Mewtwo said. "You are now under our eyes. Be careful, young one. By the way, you're not so bad for a human. We will meet again during the next new moon. Oh, and we'll visit you when you become a Gym Leader." A blue glow surrounded me and I was suddenly much more aware of the living things around me.

"Wait. Don't you mean 'IF I become a Gym Leader'?"

"No, I mean WHEN. Goodbye." The Legendaries left.

"Wait... there are FIVE Psychic Pokémon gods, so two were missing. Mew and Celebi weren't there. Well, Celebi has to stay in the time stream, but where was Mew? Strange... My mind will be in overdrive for a long time. GOD I have a headache now."

"_That purple one, Mewtwo, he is different than other Pokémon. Should we trust him?_" Shinrai asked.

"Like Mewtwo himself once said: 'The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant; it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.' I trust him."

"_As long as you do..._"

"Can I PLEASE get some sleep now? I need to get rid of my headache. If I sleep past nine or ten, don't wake me. At ten-thirty you can wake me up."

"_Deal._"

* * *

There. For my reviewers! -hands out Togepi plushies- 


	3. 3: First victory

Here. nice, long chapter for my reviewers. -reviewers come in complaining about possesed Togepi plushies.- O.o -looks at plushies- Oops, heheh, WRONG ONES! -takes them back and hands out the right plushies. then gives each reviewer a Pokeball that has an Eevee in it.- Sorry for the mix-up.

Disclaimer: I no own Pokemon. deal?

Read on!

* * *

Normal P.O.V  
  
Behind them, a pair of eyes was watching. Mewtwo had stayed a little longer than the others to make sure the trainer was safe. He heard the young Eevee's doubt and the young trainer's reply and grinned.

'_Stay safe, Megan. You will be needed soon._' With that thought, he Teleported back to Mount Quena, the trainer and her Pokémon not knowing he was there.  
  
Megan's P.O.V. again  
  
I woke up to the sound of Shinrai and another Eevee. I looked at my watch. It was 9:27 in the morning. "Normal people like to SLEEP IN in the morning! Especially if they were woken up at the ungodly hour of two a.m.!" I called out sleepily. I heard a familiar voice say something and I sensed someone come towards the tent. It was Shinrai. She looked happy.

"_Meg, there's this nice girl out here with a blue-eyed Eevee. She said that she knows you!_" she said really quickly. I stared at her for a moment, trying to process all that she said.

"Say that again, slower please?" She repeated it and I sensed someone making their way towards us. I got up and looked outside to see one of my friends. "I was woken up at TWO IN THE MORNING, Alex. NORMAL people like to SLEEP then. NORMAL people are not up and going at THREE. Give me an hour to be ready." I put on my glasses and got dressed.

"Funny, I WAS up at three." I heard Alex murmur. I went outside the tent and saw Alex trying to cook a decent breakfast. TRYING being the keyword there.

"Skooch over. I can at least make pancakes." I said. She had at least made a good-sized fire. Trust Alex to be a fire-starter. After breakfast, we started to travel again.

"So how'd you get here and where are you going?" I asked her.

"I dunno, it was weird. I went to sleep in my bed at home and the next thing I knew, a Jolteon was waking me up in a hotel room. I almost had a heart attack. My mom was almost crying when I left the room and almost wouldn't let me go. I had WAY too many questions for her to answer, so I just went with the flow. Scary thing was, I ran into a Pichu on my way and I could understand it! Just like the Jolteon! I was heading to Pallet Town. When I heard from the Cerulean Sisters that Misty had to lead a newbie to there, I decided to meet them. I didn't know that I already knew them." She said to me.

"You were in Cerulean? I was in Saffron and I had an Espeon wake me up. My mom was like yours and I could understand her Espeon. I'm heading to Pewter; I wanna meet and beat Brock. It would break his heart, to be beaten by a girl that he most likely will try to ask out." I said.

"After this, I'm going to Viridian to try to meet the Joys and Jennys."

"I met the Joys already. Ha ha, just a day here and I'm already a step ahead of you. How many Pokémon have you caught?"

"I only have Kitsune." She pointed at the Eevee.

"Ha, make that two steps ahead. I have Kaze and Shinrai."

"Damn you."

"Thanks. Well, I'll see you... sometime. Let's try to meet in Celadon, ok? Here, gimme your cell number for your Gear." She wrote it down and I gave her mine.

"Done. See ya!" Alex and I went in separate directions. I headed north to Pewter while she headed south to Viridian.

"So did you like my friend?" I asked Shinrai later.

"_Yes, even though she was a little hyper._"

"What about Kitsune?"

"_He was a little quiet._"

"Well, let's get to Pewter. I wanna see if Brock took back the Gym or if his father kept it." We walked until we came to a building in the middle of the road. We went through and were stopped by a woman.

"Oh, you're completing a PokéDex? Here this will help." She said as she handed me a small box labeled 'TM 12'. I looked at her.

"Sweet scent, right?" I asked. Then I remembered something. "Wait... Aren't you supposed to be in Ilex Forest in Johto?" The woman faltered.

"Yes, but... I moved here since nobody went through since that Ash boy... Well, I hope you like that TM!" she said. I walked off feeling rather creeped out by that woman. We walked until I spotted the buildings of Pewter City in the distance.

"Yes! We're almost there!" I cried, jumping up and down. Have you ever noticed that whenever something goes right, something else happens that's bad? Cliché time! Boom! The ground beneath us collapsed and we fell into a hole.

"Now, why does this seem so familiar? Ah, yes." I mumbled as I stood up. Shinrai jumped onto my shoulder. "Nothing like the classics, huh, Jessie? Sorry, but I'm a rookie. Nothing good on me yet." I called out to the surrounding foliage. I heard a bush rustle and a twig snap. But nothing else. Sighing, I closed my eyes and tried to use the sensing powers the Mewtwo gave me. Nope, a Bug. Nope, a Bird. There! Two humans and a Cat behind that bush. I climbed out of the hole; they didn't make it deep, I noticed; and walked over to the bush.

"She had a point, Jess. She wouldn't have anything because she's a rookie." I heard James's voice say.

"Jimmy's right. Dis here girl would only have da basics." Came Meowth's voice.

"I don't care. She would at least have SOMEHTING on her. That Eevee would be good for the Boss, too." Jessie said.

"You have a point there." James said.

"Are you three going to just sit there all day or are you at least going to ask me where Ash and Misty went?" I said. The three jumped at my voice. I know because the bush literally came a foot off the ground.

I recalled Shinrai for safety measures and turned to Team Rocket. They were climbing out of the bush. Please note that it was the smallest one in a huge clump of big ones. And that it was made from a large cardboard box with fake twis and leaves glued to it.

"Just give us dat Eevee and nobody gets hoit." Meowth said. He held up a bazooka-like thing. I recognized it as the freezer-bazooka that they used in Cinnabar Gym.

"Not on your last life." He lowered the blaster in surprise.

"How'd yous know that I only had one life left?"

"Quote: 'Sorry, Jess, but the last time you cooked, you wiped out eight of my nine lives.' Unquote." That was when Jessie got a good look at me.

"She... She's... gorgeous." Jessie whispered.

"What?! No, I'm not. I'm not pretty." I said. James and Meowth stood off the side, forgotten.

"Yes, you are! Your hair falls perfectly; sure, your figure's off, but your eyes are centered and your glasses only make them look more violet than they really are. You, girl, are beautiful." Jessie said. I just stared.

"Um, Jessie, since when did you become concerned with the looks of trainers?" I asked. When she didn't answer, I started to edge away.

"I'm just going to...leave now." I looked at Meowth.

"They are in Vermilion." I told him. Then I ran for it. I ran until I couldn't sense Team Rocket anymore. I stopped near a stream and let out Shinrai.

"_Thank you! I hate that thing!_" she said.

"C'mon. I wanna make it to Pewter by lunch at least." I said. Then I remembered something. WHY did I not hear a Team Rocket motto? I'll ponder that later. We walked until we reached the city. I led the way to the Pokémon Center. That's when the though crossed my mind. I pulled out Dextra.

"Dextra, give me the levels of Kaze and Shinrai." I commanded.

"_Butterfree, level 13. Eevee, level 12._" My PokeDex replied. I thought. It was good enough to beat Brock, but I would need more to really get at him. Oh, well. So long as I beat him, I was happy. I had just walked out of the Center with Shinrai on my shoulder when I spotted something in a bush. I pushed aside the leaves to see-

"A Rare Candy? Just my luck!" I pulled it out of the bush and gave it to Shinrai. Dextra beeped.

"_Eevee has grown to level 13. Bite is now learned._"

"Wow." I commented.

"_Do you want to get to the Gym or not?_" Shinrai asked.

"Yeah, c'mon." We walked until we came to a building that looked like it was made of boulders. "I guess this is it?" I said.

"_I think so. Open the door and see if the Leader is there._" I did so. The room was dark, but I managed to see a figure in a corner.

"Hey, are you the Leader?" The figure said nothing but walked out of the shadows. It was Brock. He took one look at me and went all lovey-dovey.

"Hey! Can I get your name, address, email, phone number, and anything else you'd like to tell me?!" he cried.

"If you beat me in a Gym battle, I may give you my address. The name's Megan." I said.

"Ah, the name of an angel! Tell me, fair lady, to what do I owe this fated meeting?!" He asked as he took my hand. I shot a death-glare at Shinrai, who was laying on the floor laughing. I took back my hand.

"I. Want. A. Gym. Battle." I said slowly. "Well, I want to battle the LEADER."

"I am the Leader of this Gym. And I'd LOVE to battle a girl so pretty as you. Two on two sound alright to you, Megan?" Brock said, still in a lovey- dovey voice.

"Done. But stick to the Rocks, please."

"Deal..." The announcer/referee person came out and we took our places. I looked up near the ceiling and saw all of Brock's little siblings cheering him on. One girl in particular kept yelling things like

"Don't let this pretty girl beat you, Brocko! Beat her badly!" and "This girl's a pushover! Look, she has an EEVEE for god's sake!" Shinrai was about to step up when I stopped her.

"No, Shinrai; let Kaze handle this." I said quietly. She nodded and sat next to me.

"Geodude, go!" Brock called, throwing a PokéBall.

"Go, Kaze!" I released my Butterfree. My heart started to pound. I got all jumpy from adrenaline rush. My first real Trainer Battle!

"Begin!" called the ref.

"Geodude, tackle!"

"Dodge it, Kaze! Then use Sleep Powder!" Kaze flew up above Geodude as the rock went in for a tackle. The rock hit the floor again just as Kaze released the Sleep Powder spores. Geodude's eyes slowly closed. It was asleep.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Megan wins the first round!" came the referee's voice. I jumped. Wasn't a knockout a win? I was brought out of my thoughts when Brock called out his second Pokémon.

"Onix, go!"

"I'll stay with Kaze." My hands were trembling from adrenaline.

"Begin!"

"Kaze, Confusion!"

"Onix, Bide!" The butterfly gathered dark blue energy between her little hands. Onix's black body began to glow. Kaze shot off a ball of energy at Onix. The energy exploded on contact. The rock snake looked hurt by the blast but still absorbed some of it.

"Keep it up, Kaze! Confusion again!" Kaze shot off the ball, this time stronger than the last time. Onix wavered but held strong. It released the energy it absorbed at Kaze. Kaze fell from the air. I dug out a Potion and sprayed it on my Butterfree. Kaze got back up and the battle resumed. Onix looked beat.

"Kaze, one more Confusion! Full power!" I called. Kaze fired off the strongest ball of energy yet. Brock yelled something, but I didn't hear it. The energy hit Onix and the big snake fell. It didn't get back up.

"Onix is unable to battle! The match goes to Challenger Megan of Saffron!" called the ref.

"Alright Kaze! We won, uh huh, oh yeah, yep, yep, uh huh, we won, oh yeah!" I did a victory dance. Brock's oldest little sister came up to me.

"You beat our brother. Here is your Badge and TM 34." She said, handing me a small gray pin, a wad of cash, and a little black box. Then Brock walked up to me.

"Congratulations, Megan. Now... can I have your address?" he said hopefully.

"No, but the Nurse Joy in Viridian said that she could get her cousin here in Pewter to go out with you. She may not be able to, though." I replied. "I have to go. Pokémon to catch, Gym Leaders to beat. Next stop, Cerulean City." I waved to Brock and his siblings and recalled Kaze. I stood there for a moment before deciding to put my new Badge onto the inside of my jacket, like Ash did. Then Shinrai and I walked out of the Gym...

...Straight into an excited crowd of people. All at once they started to ask me questions about the battle, my Pokémon, and myself. My head started to ache dully.

"How did you win?"

"How many Pokémon do you have?"

"How old are you?"

"What's your name?"

"Where do you live?"

"What Pokémon types do you like the most?"

"Do you know any other Gym Leaders?"

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Who are your parents?"

"Do they know you won?"

One woman in particular yelled out, "Can you give us any beauty tips?" What is with these people saying that I'm pretty? My headache was getting worse from all the people closing in around me. A girl's mind can only take so much. Shinrai started to growl at the crowd and they backed away. My headache went down just a bit. It was almost funny; this little Eevee growling this little tiny growl and the crowd backing away from her.

In the corner of my vision, blurred slightly because of my glasses, I saw a shadow in the woods behind the Gym. I recognized the shadow as Suicune and grinned to myself. First sighting of the day, let's keep track. The reporters kept asking questions, so I answered some of them.

"My name is Megan; I'm fourteen; I only have two Pokémon; I used a Psychic attack to win; I live in Saffron; I know Misty of Cerulean, Brock, and Sabrina of Saffron, who's my cousin; I like Psychic types; and I have a smaller brother who I'm sending a Pokémon to soon. Anything else? No? Good, then I'll be on my way." I made my way out of the crowd. As I got farther away, my headache went away. Shinrai jumped on my shoulder and we went through town. As we walked, a little girl came up to us, her mother trailing behind.

"See, mama, I told you this is the girl who beat Brock!" she said.

"I'm sorry, she just insisted on talking to you." The girl's mother said.

"It's ok, not a problem." I replied. I turned to the little girl and kneeled down.

"Hey, what's your name? My name's Megan." I asked her.

"My name's Katrina!" the girl said cheerfully. "Can I pet your Eevee?" I looked at Shinrai.

"Shin?" I murmured. Shinrai hopped off of my shoulder and walked to Katrina.

"Katrina, this is Shinrai."

"Nice to meet you, Shin-rai." Katrina said.

"_Nice to meet you too. But I have to stay with my trainer, if you don't mind._" Shinrai said.

"I wish I knew what you were saying..." Katrina said sadly.

"She said 'Nice to meet you too, but I have to stay with my trainer.' Look, Katrina, we have to go." I picked up Shinrai.

"Aw... bye-bye, Shin-rai! Bye-bye, Megan!" The girl and her mother walked away. Shinrai and I walked until we got to the forest. I checked my watch. 12:32 pm.

"Shin, you hungry?" I said.

"_Not really, why?_" Shinrai said.

"Then we'll keep going." I said. We walked for about an hour until we came to a fork in the road.

"Damn, I don't remember which way to go to get to Mt. Moon!" I said. "And there's nobody here but a few Pokémon. God—" Then what I just said sunk in. "The Pokémon! How stupid am I?! I could ask the Pokémon for help!" I said. I recalled Shinrai and climbed up the nearest tree. As soon as I got up into it, I started to root through the nearest branches, hoping to find a Pidgey or a Weedle or something that could help me out. I felt a very strong presence near me but figured it was Suicune checking up on me. It was then a branch to my left started to rustle. I edged closer to it and moved aside the leaves...

...To stare into a pair of huge blue eyes on a pink face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled. I lost my balance on the branch and fell. Keep in mind that I was at least twenty feet up. I fell to the ground, hitting random branches as I went. As I was about to hit the ground, a bright pink bubble formed under me. I bounced off of it and landed softly on the ground. The bubble popped and I heard an insane giggling laughing sound. It sounded vaguely familiar...

A pink Pokémon popped out of the tree I was just in. I got a good look at it and I stared. It had a long tail and short arms. Its bright blue eyes were sparkling with insane happiness.

"Mew. No way. No way in hell you are THE Mew." I said. 'Mew' just giggled in that insane way of hers. "I am standing in front of the most powerful of Pokémon Gods."

"_Yep, you humans are so funny! I was sent to lead you to Mt. Moon. Well, come on!_" Mew said in that bouncy way.

"Um... Who sent you, again?" I asked.

"_Suicune did._" Mew giggled. Figures that Suicune sent THE most powerful being in the history of Pokémon to lead me the right way. But why waste so much energy on one newbie trainer?

"Just one last thing before you lead me the right way. Could you stop with the insane gigglyness? I mean, Mewtwo doesn't giggle like this; let alone he hardly laughs at all, but OH WELL."

"_Aw, you humans are no fun. Giggles spread happiness and happiness spreads love and love spreads peace. Peace is nice._" I thought about that.

'_Ya know, she has a point there._' My stomach growled.

"I'm hungry now. Wanna join us, Mew?" I asked. Mew floated down towards me.

"_You won't catch me?_" she asked cautiously.

"You seriously think I could catch a Pokémon God with two Pokéballs, a level 13 Eevee, and a level 13 Butterfree?" I said.

"_No..._"

"Then come on! We have a little extra today so we could feed one more Pokémon." I removed my two Pokémon from my belt and released them. "Food! Here, Kaze." I put down a bowl of food.

"_Thank you!_" Kaze said before digging in. At this point, I didn't even bother to wonder how I knew what she said.

"Shin. Here's yours." I said, setting down another bowl. Shinrai said nothing but began to eat. Mew floated down and was practically sitting on my head by the time I found some more food.

"Here. Dig in." I said. Mew giggled insanely again and started to eat. I dug out a sandwich and started to munch on it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Suicune's silhouette just behind the tree line. Sighting number two. I sensed something coming nearer to us, but I waved it off as a high-level Pokémon. Then—

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS RIGHT AND HOLY ARE YOU DOING WITH A MEW?!" a voice screeched. I winced.

"Whoever you are, don't DO that! Do you KNOW how much that hurts the ears?! Wait, who are you anyway?" I turned around to see Misty.

"Wait... What?"

"I was GOING back to Cerulean when I heard something. I followed the noise and found you. Now, what are you doing with a Mew? I thought you were a rookie Trainer." Misty replied. Then she noticed my other Pokémon. "Y-you have a B-butterfree?" she stammered.

"Well, yeah. I caught her as a Metapod. She's the one who helped me beat Brock." I replied, showing her my Badge. "And I AM a rookie Trainer. Mew was just going to guide me to Mt. Moon." I dug into my bag and brought out a basic map and a calendar. The map only showed where the routes were, not how to navigate them.

"So, let's see...we're about here, and Mt. Moon is that way, so... it will take about two days to get to Cerulean!" I looked at the calendar. "And the new moon is...tomorrow?!" I looked at my watch. It was about 3:10. "Anyone want to keep going or make camp? If not—"

"_You have a phone call from Trainer Alexandria Yami of Vermillion City, status: 2 Pokémon. Would you like to take it?_" interrupted Dextra.

"Yes, I will." I answered. I opened my cell phone screen. "Talk to me."

"Meg,whereareyou?!Thestrangestthinghappenedtomelastnight!" (AN: underlined stuff that isn't in italics is talking from on the phone.)

"BREATHE, ALEX, BREATHE! Now, tell me what happened." Misty seemed to pick up that this was a private conversation and went off to the stream.

"I was sleeping, right? Kit came in and woke me up. He said something about there being a big yellow-ish thing outside our tent and a big fiery bird- thingy too. It was about midnight, remember."

"Not like that ever stopped you before." I said dryly.

"Shut up! Well, I went outside to see what Kit was so riled up about, and I almost fainted! It was Raikou and Ho-oh! They said that they were going to be protecting me and that they would meet me again in the next new moon!"

"The same thing happened to me! Only for me it was Suicune, Mewtwo, and Lugia! Shin woke me up at two-thirteen, saying something about a big white- ish bird-thingy, a big blue-ish dog-thingy, and a big purpley thing. I got up to see what she was jabbering about. I almost wet myself. They said that Suicune would follow me to keep tabs on me and protect me. Mewtwo gave me sensing-powers so I could tell when something was getting close to me. Oh, and the new moon is tomorrow, I checked. Tell Raikou that his sister is following your friend and I'll tell Suicune that her brother is following you. So, anything new other than that?"

"Yeah, I caught a Pichu called Kaminari. And I got word from one of the Joys that Lance Knighte has a girlfriend. Any idea who it is?"

"Hell yeah. That girlfriend is me."

"YOUR BOYFRIEND IS THE POKEMON LEAGUE CHAMPION?!" Alex screeched. I had to hold the phone away from my ear to keep from going deaf.

"I guess! I GOT THE CUTE ONE, I GOT THE CUTE ONE!"

"Damn you."

"Thanks. And I'll go to the pits of hell and back if Lance was there. And Sabrina is my cousin that I'm taking the Gym from when I go back later."

"WHOA! Stop, REWIND! SABRINA IS YOUR COUSIN?!"

"Yep. I think this world is mixed with the games because in the games, this route is swarming with trainers. In the show it wasn't. Sabby's Gym had the teleport pads like in the game, but in the show it didn't."

"Freaky. So I guess I'll be challenging you in a Gym soon. Or will it be your cousin?"

"Probably Sabby unless I'm so far ahead of you that it's not even funny."

"Ha ha."

"In fact, I'LL be facing Sabby at one point or another."

"Good point. So where ARE you?"

"On my way to Mount Moon. And you?"

"I must be either ahead of you or behind you because I'm on Route 4."

"You're ahead of us then. We're on Route 3."

"Who else is with you?"

"Misty. Listen, I gotta go. Call me when you get to Cerulean and wait for me there. 'K?"

"Yep. Bye!"

"See ya." I closed my cell phone just as Misty came back.

* * *

There. the next chapter will have another battle in it. I can add in another peson to be a Trainer. First reviewer gets it. Gimme a bio, Type preferance, Starter, Team, and number of badges gotten. (no more than the boulder, cascade, thunder, and rainbow, please.)

JA!


	4. 4: Beware spoilers

There. A new chapter. Oh, and Ho-oh was supposed to be Zapdos. Sorry!

Disclaimer: -tries to get out door with a small bundle-

lawyers: hey! get back here with that Eevee!

NO SHE'S MINE!

lawyers: you don't own Pokemon, so she's not yours

-stops and contemplates that- Grr... I hate you lawyers, you DO know that, right?

* * *

I closed my cell phone just as Misty came back. I motioned for her to sit on a log. I sat down next to her.

"How about we get to know each other better? I mean, we'll be fellow Gym Leaders soon. So..." I said.

"Sure. Let me start with my full name. I'm Misty Kasumi Waterflower. You?" Misty said.

"Megan Hilleary Psysis. I have a little brother. I'm the oldest of two."

"Three older sisters. Youngest of four."

"This is kinda a personal question, but... You have our eye on anybody?"

"Um... two people, actually."

"Who?"

"...Ash and..."

"And?"

"...Lance Knighte... I only saw him once or twice at Leader Meetings and parties, but let me tell you, he is FINE." Misty blushed. "But I don't have a chance... He's always with another girl..."

"I think I know who the girl is."

"Who? Do you know?"

"Me! That's MY fine man."

"No way!"

"Yes way! Now, next question. Who's your favorite Gym Leader other than your sisters?"

"I'd have to say Sabrina. Other than the turning me into a doll thing, she's ok."

"She's my cousin. Wait... She turned you into a doll?!" I pretended to be surprised. Uh, right, that was ONLY my favorite episode!

"Yeah, but Ash was able to save us."

"Ok. My favorite other than Sabby is Clair."

"Dragon Girl?" Misty asked.

"Lance's sister?" I asked back.

"How about we get moving?" Misty asked after a moment of silence between us.

"Sure. Hey, where's that stream you found?" I said.

"A little ways west. Why?"

"Care to go swimming? I wanna swim and see if I can't catch a few more Pokémon. Preferably a Staryu or a Psyduck, maybe."

"Ok. Let's go." Misty said, ignoring the Pokémon comment for now. I called Kaze to come with us and followed Misty to the stream. Mew came too. I gasped at the sight. There was a crystal clear stream emptying into a calm, clean pool. In the pool, I could see various Water Pokémon.

"Wow..." I whispered. Misty went behind a bush and came back out in a light blue bikini lined in dark blue. I went behind the bush and changed into a suit almost exactly like hers but it was lavender and purple and was a one- piece.

I came out of the bush to find that Shinrai was already in the water with Misty. They seemed to have made some friends with some of the Pokémon in the pool, especially Misty.

"Ch, figures that the Water Girl makes friends with the Water-types around here." I muttered. I put my stuff down and jumped into the water. The water was refreshing. It amazed me because the show never actually SHOWED that Misty was this good with Water-Types. I surfaced and remembered why I wanted to come here. What was the point of being on a journey if you didn't catch anything? I grabbed two PokéBalls (one was blue, one was like a golden color) and I dove back under the water.

The pool was deeper than it looked. The water was crystal clear and it didn't sting my eyes like water usually does. I touched the bottom lightly and floated there for all of a second. My hair floated around me and got in my way. I pushed it away, annoyed at it. Then I pushed on a rock. I sensed a Pokémon close by. The rock moved and out popped a Poliwag.

"Yes!" I cried. It came out like a "Yesh!" The Poliwag tried to swim away but I threw a ball at it (and it happened to be the blue one). The ball flew surprisingly fast for being underwater. This seemed to surprise the Poliwag as well as me because the ball hit. It fell to the bottom of the pool. It shook once...twice...

'_C'mon, I need AIR! Hurry UP!_' I thought desperately as my lungs started to burn. DING. It stopped and stayed still. I grabbed it and hauled myself to the surface.

"HA! I CAUGHT A POLIWAG!" I yelled to Misty when I caught my breath again. I waved around my PokéBall. "AND POLIWAGS CAN LEARN PSYCIC!" I swam over to shore and set down the PokéBall. "Be right back." I dove under the water again.

'_Staryu, c'mon, I want a Staryu!_' I thought. I felt a strong presence but ignored it in favor of my search. In a moment, I'd wish I hadn't.

"I believe there's one under that rock." A voice next to me said. I jumped but kept my mouth closed. I looked over. Lugia!

'_Don't scare me like that! ESPECIALLY if I'm underwater!_' I thought. '_I'm human, I need AIR. I CANNOT inhale water like I think you can._' I started to swim to the surface to breathe again when Lugia lifted me onto his neck. He brought me up to the surface faster and I took a deep breath.

"LUGIA?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS, MEGAN PSYSIS, BUT SOMETHING ABOUT YOU ATTRACTS LEGENDARY POKEMON, AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT!" Misty screeched from the shore. I winced from her voice level and I think Shinrai did too.

"This girl is under our protection. One of us follows her all the time." Lugia said as if that explained everything. Yeah. Right. He carried me to shore.

"Hey, Lugia, since you're here... Could you fly us to Cerulean? It would be quicker than if we went through Mount Moon." I asked.

"Very well. Be ready to leave in ten minutes." Lugia responded.

"Thank you so much." I climbed out of the water and slipped on my shorts and shoes. I put on my PokéBall belt and attached Shinrai's, Kaze's, and my new Poliwag's PokéBalls to it. I stuffed my other clothes into my bag and slipped my glasses back onto my face. I clipped my PokéGear onto my belt and was ready to go. Shinrai and Kaze went into their PokéBalls.

Lugia lowered his neck so Misty and I could get on. Lugia flapped his huge wings and we were in the sky. I held onto his neck for my life. Sure, I'd always wondered what this had felt like, but I also remembered that I was afraid of large heights. For all that Lugia looked sleek and shiny; he was really soft and feathery. I gripped a few feathers, trying to be careful not to pull any out. Below us, I could see the entire route we were on.

"Wow..." I breathed. The view was beautiful! We passed over Mount Moon in the space of two minutes. I was able to see Route 4 after that. On the route was a lone figure, apparently running to get to Cerulean. It took me all of three seconds to figure out who it was.

"WAHOO! BET THIS NEVER HAPPENED TO YOU ALEX!" I yelled. The figure looked up and I could just barely hear what she said.

"CAN I GET A RIDE?!" she yelled to us. I carefully leaned down to Lugia's head.

"Can you go lower so my friend can get on? She's heading to Cerulean too." I asked.

"Very well. Since she is your friend." Lugia said. He went low enough so that I could catch Alex's arm and pull her onboard.

"Thanks, Lugia!" Alex said. "Dude, this is great!" We got to Cerulean City way too quickly. Lugia landed just outside the city and let us get off.

"Thank you so much. See ya tomorrow!" I said. Lugia nodded and flew off.

"That...was...so...COOL!" Alex said after a second.

"Now I know how Ash felt that one time..." Misty murmured. I, meanwhile, was doing my victory dance.

"Uh huh, oh yeah, my guardian's the best, uh huh, yep, yep, oh yeah, don't I know it, uh huh!" Misty looked at me strangely and Alex just looked at me.

"You can stop now." She said after a minute. I stopped and blushed.

"Hey, how about we have a battle? Misty can ref since we're rookies." I said suddenly.

"Yeah! Two on two?" Alex said.

"Done! How about it, Misty? Please?"

"Ah, fine." She gave in. We found a field and Alex and I took opposite sides. "This will be a two no two battle between Megan of Saffron and Alex of Vermillion. Choose your Pokémon!" Misty called.

"Go, Kaminari!" Alex yelled, throwing a light yellow PokéBall to the ground. A small Pichu appeared.

"Pichu? Pi, pi?" it said.

"Yes, Kaminari, you have to battle." Alex replied.

"Ch. Go, Kaze!" I released my Butterfree. Shinrai glares at me for choosing the Butterfree again. "You're next, chill." I said to her. Adrenaline rush!

"Begin!" Misty yelled.

"Kaminari, use Thundershock!"

"Ah! Kaze, dodge, dodge!"

"Kaminari, Agility!"

"Kaze, slow it down with a String Shot!" Kaze shot the sticky fluid at Kaminari. The Pichu was stuck in the string. "Now, Kaze. Confusion!"

"Kaminari, Quick Attack!" The Pichu went in for the attack and hit the Butterfree just as the Confusion finished charging. I gasped. The Confusion exploded with both Pokémon at the center. They both fell to the ground.

"No, Kaze!"

"Kaminari! Try to get back up!"

"You too, Kaze!" Both tried to keep fighting, but neither could get up. It was a Double KO.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! This round is a draw!" I ran out to the field and picked up Kaze.

"You did very well, Kaze. You rest now." I said quietly as I took out Kaze's green PokéBall.

"_Thank you, Megan. I wanted to make you proud._" Kaze murmured.

"You did, Kaze. Take a long rest." I tapped her with it and she disappeared. I could faintly hear Kaminari murmuring to Alex as well.

"Trainers, choose your last Pokémon!" Misty yelled. Alex took out a dark yellow ball. It had to be Kitsune. She threw the ball.

"Go, Kit!"

"Shinrai, go!"

"Begin!" I took my PokéDex from my pocket.

"List Eevee's attacks."

"_Sand attack, Tackle, Growl, Bite, Scratch, Quick Attack._"

"Shin, Sand Attack!"

"Kit, Scratch!" Shinrai kicked sand into Kitsune's face. The other Eevee stopped and stumbled. Then he remembered his order and lunged in for the attack. He missed.

"Good, Shin! Now, use Bite attack!"

"Kit, move out of the way!" Alex yelled, but it was no use. Shinrai planted a solid Bite on Kitsune's right shoulder.

"Now, Shinrai—"

"Kitsune—"

"Quick Attack!" we ordered at the same time. Both Eevees ran at each other. THUD. Their heads hit together at the same time. Alex and I winced from our sides. They both fell to the ground. I could tell right away that they were both Critical Hits.

"Shin! C'mon, try to get up!"

"Kitsune! Please, get up!" Both Eevees tried to get up. One was able to get up and the other fell to the ground again.

"The winner of the battle is Megan of Saffron!" Misty shouted. Once again, I began my victory dance.

"We did it, we did it, uh huh, uh huh, oh yeah, oh yeah, we rock, we rock!" I went and picked up Shinrai. Alex walked up to me.

"I guess you just trained your Pokémon better than I did. Great battle." She said.

"Hey, you gave me a run for my money. Hell, I almost lost to you." I said.

'_You don't know how close it was..._'

"Can we get to Cerulean now?! I kinda want to sleep in my own bed for once!" Misty cut in.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go. We have to check into the Pokémon Center anyway." Alex said. I stared.

"That's the first sane thing I've ever heard you say that actually made sense! Has Training Pokémon changed you that much!?" I said dramatically. Alex laughed.

"Nah, I'm just hungry. C'mon let's go." We started to run after Misty. She was far ahead of us now.

"So, what did you do after we talked?"

"I looked around for a Meowth or Rattata because I heard that they could learn Electric moves and I was running to where I heard they were when you picked me up."

"Literally."

"Yeah." Alex and I ran all the way to the Pokémon Center. Stopping to catch our breath, I saw something I didn't notice before. The bike shop had a 'Going Out Of Business, Free Bikes' sign on it. I poked Alex and motioned to the sign.

"Bike?" I asked.

"Defiantly." She replied.

"Let's get one." We ran into the shop. All around us were bikes in all colors and styles.

"Ah, you two wanted free bikes, right?" the owner said.

"Oh! Um... Yes, we did. Do you have any all-terrain bikes?" I asked.

"Yes, and you are lucky. I only have two left."

"What colors?"

"Dark blue with lightning bolts and misty silver on lavender."

"Those will be perfect! Thank you so much!" The owner wheeled out the bikes. He gave them to us.

"Take care of those now!"

"We will!" I looked at my bike until I saw a small button on it. The button looked like a minimize button on a PokéBall. Curious, I pushed it.

Poof!

My bike shrunk down about a hundred times. Startled, I jumped back.

"Is it supposed to do that?!" I yelped.

"I think so..." Alex murmured.

"Let's get to the Center."

"Good idea." I tucked my bike into a pocket in my bag and followed Alex.

* * *

**Himura-chan:** Dude! you're like EVERYWHERE! you won't come in untill about Vermilion City, so I'll give you the Cascade Badge too, kay? Give me a narrower type perferance and how about Pokemon who all can learn at least one of the same moves? You can still have Vulpix, but how about having Fire or Dark types as your team? Sorry, but that's how I'm trying to do it. All of mine can learn Psychic, Al's can all learn Thunderbolt, etc. One last thing, sorry. Um... what was it... Oh, I remember now! Um, ah... Oh, right! Give me the specialty moves of you're Pokemon, like Shin's specialties at the end will be Shadow Ball and Call of the Siren, Kaze's will be Gust, Hoshi's will be Swift, Umi's will be Surf... Not giving away the others, but you get the picture. I know it's a lot, but bare with me, I need it to make this all work.

**To everyone else:** Thanx for all your wonderful reviews! For being so nice to me, I have a small spoiler for you! This scene isn't even out on paper yet, so enjoy it!

---

**Fuschia City Gym:**

"Go, Venomoth!"

"Stay out there, Shin!"

"Venomoth, use Toxic!"

"Shinrai, use Protect!" The shimmering barrier surrounded the Espeon for the second time that day. "Good! Now use Psychic!" The barrier dropped for a second to allow the rainbow-colored beam to pass through. The beam hit the poison Bug and it fell. It tried to get back up, but it failed.

"Venomoth is unable to battle, Espeon is the winner and this match goes to Megan of Saffron!" I jumped for joy. I had one my sixth Pokemon League Badge! After collecting the Soul Badge from Janine, Lance swept me into his arms. He was smiling like there was no tomorrow. Then he did the one thing that I had always wanted him to do.

He kissed me.


	5. 5: Call of the Siren

Man, I really spoil you guys! This is the last of my pre-written stuff! Let alone that the pre-written was ONLY about 42 pages... I've been giving you guys like 8-12 pages at a time here! Well, read on.

Disclaimer: -holds up Lance plushie- This is all I own. -plushie disappears- ...Ok, so I own nothing...

* * *

As we got closer to the Center, we saw there was a large crowd. My head started to ache. I looked at the people and it was like I could almost hear their thoughts. Like that one kid in the yellow and blue shirt... 

'_Oh my god, this is so cool! Maybe I can get to see him! Maybe I can get his autograph!_'

...Wait. I heard what he was thinking... Ok, I'm freaked. I focused on the girl next to him.

'_Oh my god, Lance is so cute! Maybe I can touch his cape..._'

...Lance is MINE. I pushed through the crowd into the Center itself. I was immediately swamped by people, reporters and such. They were all yelling 'It's her!' and 'Look over here!' GOD was my head hurting. That's when I heard him.

"How about you all get away from my girlfriend." OMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD! LANCE! The crowd parted to either side so I could see the speaker. You know that goofy smile that fangirls get when they're thinking about an adorable bishonen? I had that smile. Then I came to my senses and ran (read as 'turned into a blur and shot') at him. He opened his arms and hugged me.

'_This is proof... Someone VERY high up likes me._' I thought.

'_Very true. In fact you're hugging him right now. And I'd say from you brain waves that you are very happy right now._' Came a voice from the back of my mind. It sounded a lot like...

...Wait. Why would Mewtwo risk being detected by contacting me? And just to respond to a stupid little comment?! Is he insane?! Lance released me from the hug and motioned for me to sit down with him.

'_No, it's just my... shift, as you humans would call it._'

'_Why all the fuss over me?_'

'_Tomorrow is the new moon, is it not?_'

'_I think so; I only read my calendar this morning._'

'_I will explain then. Just know this: you fit the prophecy._' Wait, what prophecy? As far as I know, there is no prophecy! I looked at my watch. 8:24. Man, does time fly.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." I said. I gathered my things and followed Nurse Joy to my room. I flopped down on the bed and sighed.

"_What's wrong?_" Shinrai asked. She came and lay down next to my face.

"Long day." I said. Then some words echoed through my head.

_'...you fit the prophecy..._'

"Shin, what do you know about prophecies?" I asked suddenly.

"_I know that there is a major prophecy among us Pokémon, why?_" Shinrai replied absently.

"What's it about?"

"_Oh, something about two human girls from another world coming to help us in our time of need and one has to go back in order for the other to stay. The one who stays will hold the gate while the one who leaves will bar the way... Something about thunder and mind... Around there... Whatever that means..._"

"Ok..."

"_Don't worry yourself over it. It's just a legend._"

"Yes, but I've learned never to just ignore legends and prophecies."

"_Whatever. I heard one from the humans too._"

"And?"

"_It's something about a girl who has a Psychic affinity and her partner and her both have violet eyes. She and her partners will keep getting stronger and beat the Champ himself._" I pondered this and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
DREAM SEQUENCE  
  
_Darkness... Darkness everywhere... I fumbled in my bag for a flashlight. I turned it on and nearly screamed. The light that came from it was dark! Like deep purple and black. I pulled out a lighter and got the same result from the flame. I dropped them and started to run. As I ran, voices from all around me kept chanting._

_"One of thunder, one of mind,  
Will come and help us, rare from their kind,  
One will stop in the dark; one will buckle in the cold,  
Eyes of heart and eyes of soul,  
They know the strength and know the flaws,  
They feel the earth beneath their paws,  
Two will come, but one may stay...  
If they wish to keep the way,  
Mind and thunder, dark and light,  
Will aid us in our toughest plight,  
Their strengths will come and help us, true;  
But only one will follow through...  
Selfishness will hold one back,  
While that is what the other lack,  
One will go, one will stay,  
To hold the gate, yet bar the way."_

  
_A voice in my head said, "You can't outrun destiny, Diviner! It will always catch up to you!" I ignored it and tried to run faster. The chanting got louder and louder as I ran. _

_"You can't outrun destiny forever, Diviner!" I ran and ran. I saw a creature up ahead. An Espeon! It turned and looked at me with its purple eyes. Its LIGHT purple eyes._

_"You can't outrun destiny. Your fate is to save our world, Diviner. Only you and one other have the power. Save us, Diviner! Save us!" It cried. Only it sounded like it was in my head, not in the air around me. I stopped running. _

_"Please, make the darkness go away! Please!" I yelled as I fell to my knees, crying. I closed my eyes and covered my ears. _

_"Destiny will always find you, Diviner! Always..." _

_"Please... Help me..." _

_"...Always..."_

_"...Help..." _

_"...Always..."  
_  
END DREAM SQUENCE  
  
I woke up and sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. I looked around. Things were FLOATING! And the whole room had a bluish sheen, like my glasses had blue lenses instead of clear. Let alone my glasses were actually floating next to Kaze's and my Poliwag's (who I named Umi) PokéBalls. And it was like there was warmth behind my eyes, coming from a part of my brain I never knew existed. The warmth was like being wrapped in a warm blanket.

"_Put me down! C'mon, I don't like heights!_" Shinrai's voice was heard. I closed my eyes and rubbed them. The warmth slowly disappeared. When I opened my eyes, colors were normal. Everything fell to the floor with a crash. I winced.

"What the hell happened?" Alex's voice asked from the doorway.

"I dunno, hold on, lemme find my glasses so I can see you." I said. I got out of bed and started to squint around for my glasses. Kaze got out of her ball and handed them to me. I put them on and I clicked on the light. What I saw was, strange to say the least. Mewtwo was standing in the doorway behind Alex and Kitsune.

"Do I even WANT to ask what it is between Legendaries and the middle of the night?" I asked jokingly. I tried throwing out my senses and found that Lance was behind Mewtwo.

"Hello, you have just crossed the border into Weirdsville, welcome to my life." I said. Alex smiled.

"Well, if you're making jokes, then I know you're ok." She said.

"I want to know how you levitated those items if you claim to have no psychic powers." Mewtwo said, pushing Alex to the side and coming in. (Alex: How rude!)

"Honestly? I have no idea. One second I was in a nightmare, the next I was awake trying to figure out why the hell the things in here were blue and floating." I said.

"The things weren't blue, Megan." Alex said seriously.

"Whadaya mean, 'the things weren't blue'? I opened my eyes and everything in here had a blue tint."

"No they didn't."

"That's it. We need to take a trip back to Saffron. I need to discuss this with Sabby."

"I agree. That's probably the safest thing to do right now." Mewtwo cut in. Alex jumped. She looked at me. Sighing, I tapped my temple. A look of understanding crossed her face.

'_And early-morning stupidity claims another victim._' I thought.

'_Is that what you humans call it? 'Early-morning stupidity'?_' Mewtwo cut in.

'_Hey, get out of my head. God alone knows what's happening in there._' I gently pushed him out of my mind. It was like imagining hands shoving him away. Strangely, it was almost like I didn't need to do it myself. Like my mind forced him out on instinct. Freaky.

"Well, since we are so OBVIOUSLY not gonna get back to sleep tonight, how about we leave now? The sooner we get to Saffron, the sooner we can figure out what the hell is going on in my head." I suggested. Alex and Mewtwo nodded. They left the room and Lance took their place.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Truthfully?"

"Naturally."

"To put it simply, I have some sort of new psychic powers and they activated during one of my nightmares. Mewtwo sensed them. If he sensed them, then probably any sensitive Pokémon in this place did too. We're heading to Saffron to talk to Sabrina about it."

"I'm going with you."

"You don't have to. I obviously don't have any control over this, so you may be putting yourself in danger."

"I want to. I won't let you do this alone." I sighed.

"Stubborn as ever." I hugged Lance and he walked out of the room. I got dressed and headed outside. I sat outside, waiting for the others. I closed my eyes, wishing for this all to stop happening. My life back home with anime was FAR easier than this! Faintly, I heard some strains of music. Listening more closely, I recognized words. Not English words, Poké-Speech.

"_Time passes by... And memories fade... But time can't erase... The love that we've made..._" The music was almost hypnotizing, kind of like a lullaby. Unconsciously, I started swaying to the haunting tune. Two more bits of the music passed before I listened again.

"_...Hold me close... so deep in your heart... I will find you... No matter where I have to go... And dream of me... For I will be there... Follow the starts that bleed... Into the quiet night..._" That's where the music stopped.

"Aww..." Silently, I wondered what the music was from. I began to feel drowsy.

"_Call of the Siren. The most advanced move that a female Pokémon can learn. It causes a different problem each time it's used._" Only semi-alert, I vaguely recognized Shinrai's voice. I sat on the bench outside the Center. Eyelids heavy, I laid down and yawned.

"I think... this time it was... Sleep..." I slurred.

* * *

Ok, there you have it. My semi-co-writer Alex even told me that the dream was creepy. So, tell me how my prophecy is, kay? Poke-plushie of your choice to whoever can get the other prophecy first!

Since you are all SUCH nice reviewers, I have another spoiler for you. Tell me if you want the epilogue to be the spoiler for the next chapter!

---

Just outside Celadon City:

Ever since the incident in the Vermillion Gym, my sensing powers were stronger than usual. I could sense the Pokemon like usual, but now I could tell what species they were. Suicune was still tailing us, just to make sure noting bad tried to attack us. The surges are bad enough without having to battle a brainwashed Celebi.

"_Hey, we're almost there!_" Shinrai said. The Eevee bounced around me. I stopped walking for a second to let her jump up to my shoulder. Thats when it happened.

Wham! It was like something exploding in my mind. It was another surge of psychic power!

"AH!" I yelled. I collapsed to my knees, clutching my head. Alex and Lance rushed up to me. Suicune jumped out of the bushes.

"Meg, what's wrong?!" Alex asked frantically.

"It... hurts so... much..." I moaned. The stress on my mind was getting to be too much.

I blacked out.


	6. 6: New friends

Sorry for the lack of updates. Busy with the end of school and graduation, initiation into a girls group, etc. Also sorry for the short chapter. As you've seen, I have awsome ideas, but I'm stuck on the means of getting to them. Help?

Disclaimer: I don't own it, for if I did, then I would personally see to it that scientists started devloping live Pokemon. That and this would be in it's own movie.

Personally, I think this would make an awsome movie.

Read on!

* * *

I woke up some time later. I don't know how much later it was.

'_This is really pissing me off now._' was my first clear thought. Slowly, I sat up.

"Good, you're up. The way you sleep, I thought you were gonna stay out forever. Your Eevee woke up long before you did." A girl's voice said from my left. I jumped. Why hadn't I sensed her there? "My name is Kim."

"Where's Shinrai?" I finally asked. Kim pointed. Shin was asleep by what looked like a Vulpix. I looked back at the girl. She had long, blood-red hair tied up in a high ponytail. Her eyes were the same color as my own, deep amethyst. Upon closer inspection, I could see a little bit of amber in them. Her pants had chibi Kenshins and Battosais on them, making me wonder if she was really supposed to be in this world. Her shirt was magenta with Kenshin's face on it with the quote "Swords are for killing. Kenjutsu is the art of killing. Whatever words you use to pretty it up; that is its true purpose. Kaoru-dono maintains a naïve lie. But my hope is that her lie would someday become the truth of this world." on it. The only thing out of place was the magenta flip-flops on her feet.

"Ano... Ah... Kenshin no otaku?" I asked.

"Iie, Battosai no otaku." She answered with a hint of fangirlish-ness in her voice.

"Apparently." I said. Then I hissed in pain, putting my hand to my forehead.

"You ok?" Kim asked.

"Head hurts." Kim took two Balls from her belt.

"Poltergeist, Migraine, come on out." A Gastly and a Psyduck appeared.

"Go to the stream and get us some water, will ya, Migraine? Poltergeist, go with him to make sure he doesn't get lost on the way back." Migraine, the Psyduck, quacked indignantly. I giggles softly.

"You named your Psyduck Migraine?"

"Yeah. Now, will the two of you please go?"

"_I know my way around, thank you. I'm not stupid._" Migraine said.

"_Yeah, I'm sure he can do it on his own._" Poltergeist agreed.

"Tell that to Kim..." I murmured, my headache getting the best of me.

"Huh?" Kim said, not understanding the conversation.

"Nothing, your Psyduck took your comment as an insult, and your Gastly agreed." I summarized it.

"How do you know?"

"Pyschic affinity."

"But Poltergeist—"

"Can learn Hypnosis, Nightshade, and Dreameater, which are all Psychic moves." I pulled a Ball off of my own belt.

"Umi, please come out." The Poliwag appeared in a flash of white.

"_What?_" she asked.

"Think you can go with Kaze and get us some water?" I asked as I released my Butterfree. Umi nodded. "Thanks." She and Kaze left. This hole time, my headache was getting worse. That's when it happened.

BAM! It was like a barrier in my mind exploding. The power rushed out in a flood. I vaguely registered my body writhing on the ground. I barely heard Kim asking me what was wrong.

"It hurts so much..." I whimpered like a little kid. "Please... Make it stop... Make the pain go away..." I could just feel something powerful appearing, then everything went black.

* * *

Ooh, cliffy! Sorry again for the shortness. Well, to compensate, here's the spoiler. Wow. Long spoiler too. Lucky you, Hi-chan and all other reviewers. This is the last spoiler. I really gotta stop with them.

---

It was my birthday again. I was officially fifteen. Ironically, I only had to win one more Badge too.

Well, I woke up in the Center in Blackthorn City. I looked around the room. On the desk in the corner, there were three or four gifts piled. I could easily tell what one was from who. Lance's gift had Dragonairs on it, Alex's had Umbreons, and Kim's had Ninetails. The last one had Chanseys on it. It tok me a minute to figure out who that one was from.

I released my partners from their Balls. Ryu immediatly picked up Lance's gift and dropped it on my lap, obviously telling me to open that one first. Umi and Hoshi went to the foot of the bed and pulled out a gift covered in various Water Types. Kaze pulled out one that was small and round with Pikachus on it.

"Wow." I said, surprised. Shinrai took out one last box from under the bed. This one had holes in the sides. A soft yipping was coming from it and I could sense something alive. Curious, I reached for it.

"_Open this one last._" she told me firmly. I nodded; cutting off my sensing abilities, and opening Lance's present. It took me a second to comprehend what it was. It was a Master's outfit. You know the one he wears in the show? His is the Dragon Master's outfit. From the purple color, I figured mine was the Psychic Master's outfit, complete with cape and necklace for a Pokeball. I set it aside, resolving to wear it that day for my battle with Claire.

Opening the others, I found that Alex gave me TM30, Kim gave me a Shell Bell from Hoenn, Misty and her sisters gave me a Water Stone, and the last package from Ash was a Master Ball.

Leaving Shinrai's present untill after, I got dressed in my new outfit. It was the perfect size. I attatched Shin's Pokeball to the necklace and went to open her gift. I glanced at her and she nodded. Figuring my Espeon wouldn't try to scare me to death with a prank present, I opened it.

And an Eevee pup jumped out at me.

* * *

Wow. VERY long spoiler.

Now R&R.

The button is right... There. -points-


	7. 7: Awakening

Ok, this'll probably be the first and last update for a bit. My dads third cat died today. She was hit by a car. I didn't really feel like writing today, so if the chapter is crappy, forgive me.

Dis: please, I don't own anything except some TCG cards.

* * *

This whole time, my headache was getting worse. That's when it happened.

BAM!

It was like a barrier in my mind exploding. The power rushed out in a flood. I vaguely registered my body writhing on the ground. I barely heard Kim asking me what was wrong.

"It hurts so much..." I whimpered like a little kid. "Please... Make it stop... Make the pain go away..." I could just feel something powerful appearing; then everything went black.

I woke up with a HUGE headache. Putting my hand to my head to try to stop the pounding, I looked around. I was in a square room with a pad on the floor near the wall opposite me.

'_It's familiar... But where am I?_' I thought. My head pounded more. '_Ok, note to self, thinking hurts..._' There was a flash of light and someone's presence shoved its way into my mind. I screwed my eyes shut.

"Wh-whoever you are, PLEASE leave... That hurt..." I mumbled.

"_Ah, so you are awake. Miss Sabrina will be pleased._" The voice of what I think was a Xatu said. I slowly opened my eyes. The room around me was swimming in my vision, and the Pokémon in front of me was a green, black, and purple blur. Everything around me slowly focused into the square room and two Pokémon, a Natu and a Xatu.

"_Come, Hikari, let's go inform Miss Sabrina of Miss Megan's progress._" The Xatu addressed the Natu. The Natu shook its head. Or, rather, its body.

"_No, Healer, I'll stay here in case something happens._" The Xatu, Healer, looked at Hikari strangely.

"_Very well, then._" Healer Teleported out. The Natu looked at me. I looked at it. It took a deep breath and-

"_Hey, who are you, what are you doing here, are you a trainer, your Butterfree is nice to me, can I join your team, Sabrina is nice to me, are you really Sabrina's cousin, I had a cousin but she was caught, I'm psychic, are you psychic, it's cool to be psychic, you can see the future, am I confusing you, you look confused, I don't like being confused, so you know how long you were unconscious, it was a long time._" The Natu chattered on in a high voice. I'm sure I had the 'what the hell are you babbling about' look on my face.

"Um... say that again?" I said. My headache had lessened to a dull pain, so I was feeling well enough to talk. My GOD, did that bird talk! Suddenly, the Teleport Pad in the room lit up and Sabrina appeared on it. The pain in my head flared up again when she appeared. Groaning a bit, I massaged my temples, trying to ease the pain. Sabrina came and sat on the edge of the cot I was on.

"What happened?" I asked quietly. "How did I get here?"

"You had a surge. A surge of Psychic power. You were brought to the Gym by a rather powerful Pokémon." She replied, saying the last part almost thoughtfully. Her statement seemed to ring a bell in my mind.

"Who was the Pokémon? I want to thank them." I said, really wanting to know who actually had the heart to bring me here.

"He wanted to leave-," Well, that narrowed the choices down a bit, "-but I managed to get him to stay. Although he seemed very wary of staying here, he wanted to be sure you were going to recover." Well, that settled it. It had to be a Legendary. Swinging my legs over the side, I tried to stand up. After having to find my balance again, I was able to walk.

"May I see who brought me here?" I asked politely. Blinking, I briefly wondered why my vision was so blurry. Looking around the small room, I searched for my glasses. When I spotted them, everything took on a blue tint. I watched in fascination as my glasses lifted themselves off the small table and floated into my hand. As soon as they touched my hand, the tint vanished. Raising my eyebrow, I looked to my cousin for some sort of explanation. She looked just as stumped as I was. Shrugging, I put my glasses on and gave Sabrina a look asking where the Teleport Pad went.

"That one goes to the main room." She said. "Our guest is in the room that the pad on the left goes to." After figuring out what 'the pad on the left' meant, seeing as there were two on the left, I took it. The tingling, my-whole-body-feels-like-it-just-fell-asleep feeling washed over me. The room around me shifted and re-assembled itself to look like a training room of some sort. Almost every Psychic Pokémon I knew of and even a few I've never seen before were in the room. There were even a few other types there as well, like a Gastly and a Butterfree. I could have sworn I saw a Persian too... A small green Pokémon with a red thorn on its head wandered up to me.

"Ralts? Ral, alts?" It asked, but to my ears, I heard, "_What's your name?_"

"Hey, I've never seen a Pokémon like you before, where're you from?"

"_I'm from Hoenn, near Petalburg City!_" she said cheerfully. She was obviously at a low level, seeing as she was so small. Another green Pokémon, one that looked kind of like a ballerina, '_Her evolution?_' I thought, appeared as well.

"Kir, kirlia, lia, kir kir?" she asked, but I heard, "_Aiko, come on, Mama's looking for you, who's this human?_"

"My name's Megan, I'm going to be the next Gym Leader." I said. Satisfied, the Pokémon, a Kirlia, I figured, took the Ralts and wandered away. Immediately, a pink and blue Pokémon floated up to me. It looked like a Japanese wind chime and sounded hollow.

"_Chimecho, chime, chimecho._" the creature asked me. "_Hi, I've never seen you around here, I'm Tamae._"

"Hi, Tamae. Hey, I gotta question." I said.

"_Ok, what is it?_" Tamae asked.

"I'm looking for someone, a very strong Pokémon-" I suddenly felt a strong presence behind me and Tamae suddenly looked a little scared, "-and never mind. Hello, Mewtwo." I said, turning around. The Legendary looked at me.

"_Hello. I trust you are feeling better?_" he greeted me.

"If I wasn't, would I be up and walking around?" I retorted, wandering around to check out the Pokémon.

"_Well, no, but it IS good to see you up after three days._" That made me stop in my tracks.

"I was out for three days?!"

"_Yes. I had told Sabrina that you were to be taken care of. Your friends were worried about you, especially that boy with the red hair._"

"Lance is here?!"

"_You mean the red haired boy with the Dragons? Yes, he is here._"

"Well, what are we waiting for, take me to my friends!" I said. Mewtwo's eyes glowed bright blue and the familiar pin-and-needles feeling returned. The room distorted and then reassembled itself. That's gonna make me sick one of these days...

The faces of my friends appeared. Alex was sitting in a chair, half-asleep. Her Eevee was on her lap, curled up like a cat. (AN: that sentence I dedicate to my cat, she died today. May her soul rest in peace.)

To my surprise, Misty was also there, trying to scream some sense into her Psyduck. Kim was also there with her Psyduck, both of them were sweat-dropping, Kim at Misty, and Migraine at Psyduck. Amazingly, Migraine was the first to notice me.

"_Duck, duck, psyduck!_" he yelled, but to me it was, "_Hey, she's alright!_" At the Pokémon's yell, everyone jumped. They whipped their heads around to face me.

"Hi, guys." I said, giving a little wave. Immediately, Alex was up and squeezing the air out of me.

"MEG, YOU'RE OK!" she squealed.

"Yeah... but I wont be if you keep squeezing me like that!" I gasped out. She released me and started to jump up and down happily. Lance, who had been sitting in a different chair with a Dratini around his shoulders, stood up and swept me into his arms. He gave me a big hug, and the Dragon wrapped around us. Lance released me from the hug and the Dratini wrapped itself around my shoulders instead of his. Sitting down, I turned to my friends.

"Tell me everything that happened while I was out." I said. Misty took a deep breath.

"Ok," she said, "it's like this..."

* * *

Ok, R&R, you know the drill. Oh, and if anyone wants to help me find the people who killed our cat, all flames will be used to roast them.


End file.
